An Shooting Star
by ASecertiveSquid
Summary: Goombella is driven to become human to love Mario, so she wishes on a shooting star. Lemon. Not really much a plot.    Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Goombella was following Mario around, being his partner and all, to an small hotel because night was about to fall upon them. Mario had grabbed a map to one of the Crystal Stars, but didn't want to continue until daylight. They checked in and grabbed their room key, and headed off to the hotel number they were directed to. Goombella had been falling for Mario since the past few days, but knew she could never love a goomba, only a human making her depressed just thinking about it. As night came into the sky, Goombella went out onto the patio the watch the stars. A shooting star flew by, and Goombella secretly made a wish to become human, under her breath. After a while, Goombella became tired and went over to her small bed, which was the perfect size for her, and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Goombella woke up with pains in her back and head. She woke in pain, and saw she had far outgrown the bed. Running towards the bathroom and opening up the door, she stared into the mirror above the soap. She had completely changed. Her skin had changed color to tan. She was now wearing an sleeveless green shirt with a short red tie. She was also wearing her mining cap, with her ponytail still behind it. She was wearing short brown khaki pants as well. She looked over at something she didn't notice before, she now had tits. She unstrapped a green bra, and her breasts slipped out. She took off her shirt, and held her tits in her hands. Her tits required at least both of her hands. She put back on the bra and the shirt and her eyes spied Mario walking towards her. The bathroom light must have woken him up.

"Goombella...?" Mario asked.

Goombella stared at him and said back to him: "Hey, Mario... let's sit and talk about this."

Mario sat down on the toilet while Goombella sat at the edge of the bath tub. Goombella explained what happened, and while motioning one of her hands, she put it on one of Marios shoulders. She held one of his overall straps, and slowly lifted it and moved it over to the side. It came down, and now the overalls were being held by one strap.

"Don't get any ideas, Goombella..." Mario said, motioning for the strap. Goombella grabbed his hand and put it by his side. With her other hand she grabbed onto the other strap and pulled it down just like the other one. She now need both hands to pull off his overalls, and in with one fluid motion of her hands, Mario's overalls was slid off of him and flung away and put into the tub. She saw his boxers and his sizeable bulge. She grabbed his boxers as well doing it quickly in the same way she did with his overalls. His member began spring up, seven inches. Goombella lightly kissed it, a little bit below the head. Mario moaned a little bit and Goombella's eyes seductively fluttered at him. She wrapped her fingers around the hot, clammy member and rubbed her thumb up and down it. A whimper escaped Mario's throat. She kept going, further and lower, until his entire member was in her mouth. He let out a long gasp and his head slowly craned back…

Closing her eyes and concentrating, Goombella moved her head back up, purposefully but gently dragging her lips upwards on him. Then when only the head was left in her mouth, she moved back down, moaning into him and licking him wherever she could until she reached the bottom, and then repeated to process. When she felt as though she'd achieved a good pace, she opened her eyes to look at him. Finally, she took out her lips, and began to undress herself. She was shirtless and bra-less, both going with Mario's clothes. Mario's eyes opened in wide surprise on how big her tits were. "Go ahead… touch them." she told him. Mario touched them and felt their soft warmness and grasped his thumbs over her nipples. He took out his tongue and licked her nipples, she gave out a small shriek when he did this.

"Oh, Mario! Oh, Mario!" she screamed out her lover's name. Mario then took down her short khaki pants and rubbed his thumbs against her panties, she moaned in pleasure as Mario softly rubbed her ass and then pulled the panties down with two of his fingers. They slowly walked out the bathroom, and Goombella and Mario lay on the bed, and Mario pulled off the panties. His large member entered into her womanhood, she let out a small shriek as this was her first time. He began to pull his dick in and out, she began moaning in pain that slowly transited into pleasure. When Mario couldn't take anymore love, he pulled out his member and came onto her breasts. She and Mario did a small kiss and laid on the bed together, and fell asleep.


End file.
